


Secret Santa: Family Fun at the Zoo

by Karenza_hj



Series: Secret Santa [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karenza_hj/pseuds/Karenza_hj
Summary: Part of the Secret Santa Universe. Set just over 4 years after the original. Jack and Ianto have a family day at the Zoo.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Secret Santa [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/701469
Kudos: 6





	Secret Santa: Family Fun at the Zoo

“Daddy, Taddy, look!” cried Addiena Harkness-Jones, as she pulled on the reigns holding her, trying to get closer to the penguins. Being half Harkness, gave her the tendency to get excited by the littlest things, and run off. Both Jack and Ianto learned this the hard way…A few months ago; Ianto took the 2½ year old to the park. Ianto had only taken his eyes off her for a moment, to answer the phone, and she’d gone. It took him 2 hours to find her, sat on a bench with an old woman, stroking her dog. Now, whenever they went anywhere, the couple put her in reins.

After having such a busy week, and with a lull in rift activity, Jack had arranged for him and Ianto to take their daughter to the zoo. They had only just arrived, but already the child wanted to explore.

“Patience cariad. We don’t need to rush. We have all day,” Ianto reminded the hyperactive child. It seemed to do the trick, and she stopped pulling her Daddy along. As they walked to the penguin enclosure, Ianto turned to Jack and smiled, having a whole conversation by the look in their eyes. Jack grinned, before leaning over and giving his husband a quick kiss on the cheek.

Upon reaching the enclosure, little Addiena tried to look over the edge but was too small. She turned to her parents, and pouted. Ianto chuckled, she looked just like Jack. Jack, however, unimpressed by Ianto's reaction, looked down at the child and asked,

“What’s wrong sweetheart?”

Looking up at her Daddy, she gave her best Harkness smile, a smile she saw her Daddy use on her Taddy, lifted her arms up and said,

“Up, Daddy.” Ianto laughed, and Jack glared at him, before returning his attention to his daughter.

“Please.” She repeated the word, and Jack lifted her up. She gave her Daddy a sloppy kiss on the cheek, and turned her attention to the animals, laughing at their antics. A few minutes later, she turned around, eyes widening at the sight. She wiggled in her father’s hold, wanting to get down. Jack let her down, grabbing the reins just before she could run away. She turned to her Taddy, hoping he would let her go, and said,

“Addie want billyoon.” Ianto smiled, kneeling down so he was level with her daughter. He thought it was funny that whenever she wanted her parents to buy something for her, she had started to say ‘Addie want’. He didn’t know where she got the name from, neither Jack nor he had called her that. He’d have to ask the team sometime. Noticing her Taddy move, she swiftly added, “Pweese Taddy.”

Balloon strapped to her wrist, the family continued to walk around the zoo. They passed zebras and monkeys, but they didn’t interest the little girl. After walking for 10 minutes, she began pulling on her reins again, wanting to see the lions. This time, she asked Ianto to lift her, giving him a sloppy kiss when he did.

The family spent the rest of the day at the zoo, before going on to a little café for some much needed coffee, and a milkshake for Addiena. Ianto rolled his eyes when the waitress put a large strawberry milkshake in front of the grinning child, reminding him so much of Jack. He then turned to his husband.

“You do realise that we’re never going to get her to sleep tonight.”

Xxxx

Back home that night, Jack and Ianto were sat on Addiena's bed, taking it in turns to read to her. She had been bouncing around the house since they arrived home. They had already passed her usual bedtime 2 hours ago, after she refused to have a bath, and Jack had to chase the naked 2 ½ year old, to get her pyjamas on. Finally, Ianto had caught her, gave her his most serious look, and got her into bed. She was only young, but she knew not to mess with her Taddy when he had _that face_.

Now finally in bed, lying between her fathers, she was on the verge of sleep. Her eyes flickered closed as her parent’s read her ‘The Gruffalo.’ According to Ianto, that was her favourite book, and hand been since birth. For Jack, that particular book brought to the surface bad memories of _that night_ , but he pushed them to the back of his mind whenever his daughter chose the book. Now, it would hold happier memories; nights spent lying on Addiena’s bed as she fell asleep.

Ianto closed the book and began to gradually get up, before slowly walking over to the bookshelf and putting it away. As he bent over, Jack's arms slowly snaked around his waist. Ianto sighed and relaxed back into the embrace, as Jack gently rocked them side to side. Ianto settled his hands over Jack's.

“I love you Ianto.”

“I know Jack, you tell me every day.”

“Well. I need to make sure both you, and the vortex inside you, know it, so you’ll never leave me.”

Jack, little by little, turned Ianto around, taking his arms and wrapping them around his own neck. Wrapping his arms around Ianto, and pulling him closer, he leaned down and captured Ianto's lips in a loving kiss.

“I love you too Jack,” Ianto whispered, against Jack's mouth, before returning the kiss willingly.


End file.
